everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmeralde Oz
Esmeralde Oz Character Profile Parent '''the Wizard of Oz '''Parent Story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Age 16 Alignment Roybel Roommate Carlotta Lion Secret Heart's Desire What I want more than anything is to be believed in. I don't want to be a good person, I want to be a great one! My "Magic" Touch Illusions are my specialty! I have a gift for ventriloquy, I can mimic and sound or voice after hearing it only once. I'm also an amateur inventor. With a bit of imagination, I can make anyone believe anything! Storybook Romance Status There's no special prince for me, yet. I hope that there will be one day. Until then, magic tricks are my only love. However I do have a crush on this one boy from home. Oh "Curses!" Moments Unfortunately, I only have a small amount of real magic. It's mostly misdirection and slide of hand. Favorite Subject Magicology, naturally! There's nothing greater than putting on a spell-tastic magic show! Least Favorite Subject Kingdom Management. What a bore! Where's the fun and magic?! Best Friends Forever Afte'''r Carlotta Lion is my best friend till The End. I have tons of friends back home in the Land of Oz! I've made new friends at Ever After High, Cedar Wood is a fable-ous new friend. 'Character ' '''Personality Esmeralde is a kind girl at heart and enjoys helping her fellow students with her inventions. Generally, she loves putting on magic shows for her friends. Esmeralde is fond of inventing and likes to use them to help herself create illusions. Along with her talent to mimic any sound or voice. Her handbag contains every magic prop known to man. Appearance Esmeralde's hair is jet black and is styled in long wavy lockes. Her eyes are the shade of an emerald jewel and she has light skin. Esmerlde is a tall and lean girl. Fairy Tale The Wonderful Wizard of Oz A carnival magician from a travel circus is swept away to the Land of Oz where he eventually becomes the court adviser to Princess Ozma of Oz. How does Esmeralde fit into it? After becoming court advisor, the Wizard aka Zoroaster Oz marries a woman who found herself in Oz with no memory of how she got there or where she came from. Esmeralde was born soon after and grew up in Oz until she got to high school and went to Ever After High for the school year. Relationships Family Esmeralde's father is the Wizard of Oz and her mother is an unknown woman who passed away when Esmeralde was a baby. Friends Esmeralde is a high spirited girl and is mostly friends with Ozians. Esmeralde has made many friends at Ever After High who are both Royals and Rebels. Pets Esmeralde has a flying Cappuchin monkey named Jade. Romance Esmeralde is not dating anybody, but has a crush on Gondol Witch. The two of them have been friends since they were little kids. Outfits ' ' Basic ' ' Legacy Day ' ' ''' '''Getting Fairest ' ' Trivia *Esmeralde's father is a decendent of the original Wizard of Oz, Oscar Diggs. *Oscar Diggs is Esmeralde's great great grandfather (roughly) *Esmeralde loves horseback riding. *Esmeralde is both a Royal and a Rebel. She believes in following her desiny, but there are changes that she wants to make. Quotes "I want to be remembered as a great entertainer." "I realiize that part of my destiny is to grant the wishes of people, but I don't want to just give them what they want. I want to simply guide them." Notes Zoroaster Oz is inspired by the character Oscar Diggs in the movie Oz, The Great and Powerful. He portrayed James Franco. Esmeralde is portrayed by Lana Del Ray. (photo is under''' Apperance''') Category:Characters Category:Females